The conventional magnetic retainer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,127 and comprises an attraction space defined by the body, the inner surface, the peripheral wall and the frame wall of the body. The inner surface has an inside, an outside and position holes. The frame wall has a reception recess. The positioning holes and the reception recess respectively have a magnet which extends beyond the top of the frame wall so as to attract the positioning members. However, the inside of the body has the magnet for attracting metal articles, non-metallic articles such as plastic articles cannot be attracted and positioned so that when the device is connected to one side of a vehicle, the non-metallic articles such as plastic articles will drop. Besides, there is no illumination device connected to the retainer and the use of the retainer in dark area is inconvenient.
The present invention intends to provide a magnetic retainer for retaining parts thereon and the illumination device provides illumination when in use.